worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Yseult
Yseult the Watcher was an Askari mercenary and black market dealer of Gea Kul. She was an external associate to several criminal organizations along the coasts of the Twin Seas, and was exiled by her homeland because of this. Most notoriously of her crimes, Yseult had became a merchant of a human trafficking group. Yseult's external association to the Eternal Companions became a turning point in her life; she was initially an enemy-turned-friend to Elee Lee Lebedev and was recruited as her spy, but later became one of her most prominent enforcers, as well as joining Alec Kylar as his protegee. In 1266, Elee was killed during a skirmish at Tooth Oasis. History Yseult was born on Temis of the Skovos Isle. Her mother, a traveling merchant by sea, moved Yseult to Gea Kul as her new permanent home. During the Emergence of Evil, Yseult's mother took up arms to fight against the demonic threat, but was killed during the Battle of Kurast. Her mother now gone, Yseult inherited her merchant business and transformed it into illegal traffic. The criminal organizations of Gea Kul used her shop as a centralized hub for black market trade. In late 1265, Yseult came to conflict with prominent member of the Eternal Companions, Elee Lee Lebedev. Though initially hostile towards each other, their subordinates initiating skirmishes and exchanging blows within the underworld of Gea Kul, both would come to draw on their respective experiences surviving in hostile environments to overcome the challenges of deadly underworld criminals. Eventually her relationship with Elee inspired her towards a life of redemption, starting with the liberation of the enslaved children that passed through her. Controversial was the fact that Yseult continued with the facade of trafficking for the criminal underworld. During the course of their friendship she and Elee began working closely together within the underworld. From there, Elee and her associates would purchase redeemable items from the black market. During this time, Yseult began expanding her services into trafficking and smuggling from the pirates of the Twin Seas, some dealings even from infamous pirate Zulu Tezel. Soon after her association to Zulu'a network was established, Alec Kylar, a former slave of Zulu and a friend of Elee, approached Yseult with the intent on swaying her away from the pirate's dealings. Fearing that turning her back would result in retaliation from Zulu, Yseult instead proposed the plan of 'buying' the children that fueled Zulu's empire and secretly transferring them to safe destinations and proper guardianship, thus providing quality of life. Away with the Devil With convincing of her two allies Elee and Alec, Yseult eventually retired as a merchant and began a career as their agent. She used her contacts within the Gea Kul underworld to provided resourceful information to Elee's spy network. Over the course of several months Yseult would undergo missions by her new allies, and only Alec, Elee and a few others knew of her association to the Eternal Companions. Yseult also used several trafficked children that she had 'bought' from her days as a black market dealer to work as temporary spies within the city, but in the end provided them with safekeeping and guardianship; in many cases the children looked upon Yseult as a mother figure, as they were brought up and raised in her home. She eventually earned the nickname 'Yseult the Watcher' due to her career as both a spy and a parental guardian. For nearly a year Yseult lived in content alongside her friend Elee and eventually became her main enforcer and bodyguard. Character and Appearance Yseult was crude, selfish and volatile. She was, however, aware of the negatively that impacted those around her. Secretly, Yseult remained regretful for being disowned from the Askari, and often times contemplated returning to her homeland to seek forgiveness. Elee and Ysuelt remained close friends during their time together in the Eternal Companions, and both dreamt to redeem themselves from a world that constantly condemn them. Though few outside the organization mourned her death, Elee gave Yseult a hero's funeral.